The present invention relates to the verification of the polarity, presence, alignment of components installed on a printed circuit board as well as short circuits present on a printed circuit board.
Printed circuit boards are increasingly populated with greater component density. A typical printed circuit board can house hundreds, if not thousands of components, some of which require installation in a predetermined orientation, i.e. polarity.
Along with the increase in numbers of components on a printed circuit board, the task of inspecting each board for the presence and alignment of a component solder shorts, and the proper orientation of given components has also become more complex. The inspection task is usually done by visually inspecting a board, either after the board has been populated, or if the board has been returned for a malfunction. Inspectors quickly become fatigued and stressed when performing this task, particularly when dealing with densely populated printed circuit boards. The inspection task is also labour-intensive.
There is thus a need for a simpler and more economical process for inspecting printed circuit boards for the presence and correct orientation or polarity of components, solder integrity and alignment.
It is an object of the invention to provide a simpler and more economical method for the verification of the presence or alignment of a component on a printed circuit board.
In accordance with the invention, this object is achieved with a method for the verification of the presence of a component on a printed circuit board, comprising the steps of:
a) providing a printed circuit board having a plurality of areas, each area being adapted to receive a component;
b) marking at least a portion of each of said areas with a marker;
c) installing each of said components in their respective areas; and
d) inspecting said printed circuit board for the presence of a marker, the presence of a marker indicating that a component is missing or that the component is out of alignment.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a simpler and more economical method for the verification of the orientation of a component on a printed circuit board. In accordance with the invention, this object is achieved with a method for the verification of the orientation of a component on a printed circuit board, comprising the steps of:
a) providing a printed circuit board having a plurality of areas, each area being adapted to receive a component, at least one of said components requiring installation in a predetermined position indicative of the polarity of the component;
b) marking said printed board with at least one marker adjacent an area for receiving a component in said predetermined position;
c) marking a portion of at least one component to be installed in said predetermined position, said marking being indicative of the polarity of said component;
d) installing said components on said printed circuit board;
e) inspecting said printed circuit board for markers on said printed circuit board and on said components, said component requiring installation in a predetermined position being installed in said predetermined position when said marker on said printed circuit board adjacent said area and said marker on said portion of said component are in alignment.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a simpler and more economical method for the verification of shorts on a printed circuit board. In accordance with the invention, this object is achieved with a method for the verification of shorts on a printed circuit board comprising the steps of:
(a) providing a printed circuit board having a plurality of areas, each area being adapted to receive a component;
(b) marking at least a portion of each of said areas with a marker;
(c) installing each of said components in their respective areas; and
(d) inspecting each of said printed circuit boards for the identification of shorts between solder pads of components.
The invention is also concerned with a printed circuit board marked according to the above methods.